Are You Friend Or Foe Because I use To Know?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Yami is fighting with himself and the only one he can talk to is the last person he ever thought to trust. Currently only mild Yami x Bakura, more pairings will be added as the fic moves on rating will also go up.


**WELCOME TO MY 99TH FIC!**

Alright what can I say I like this pairing, keke. If you do enjoy and after go to my Bio to and enjoy the gallery to this pair. Review if you want this fic to continue otherwise it will sit around for a while.

**Betaed by the oh so sweet Sylvania, say Thank You!**

**WarNinGs: **Shounen-Ai, Mild Langue, Angst

**Aishi Say**

"_So, are you friend or foe? Cause I used to know_." Lyrics form 'Friend or Foe' by T.A.T.U, the basic idea behind the whole fic.

**FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE**

Yami sighed as he looked out across the ocean, it seem as vast as the gaps in his memories. While he was with his Hikari's gumi he could distract himself, but not now. The Yami was wandering around alone, with Yugi sleeping in his soul room exhausted from walking the maze alone, he had no one to distract him. He was alone and he didn't even know what he was. Who was to say in time he wouldn't become like Malik, so fed up with his destined role he'd snap, and would do anything to change his fate? The thought of that happening scared him, only Bakura's Yami had the power to challenge him, and if he fell who was to say he wouldn't?

"So sick of your life you wish to jump do you? Come now Pharaoh how _very_ cliché," Bakura cooed, walking out of the shadows of the setting sun, black duster fluttering in the wind. "What, no pointing and screaming 'you', as if my return surprised you after _how_ many times now? What?"

Yami closed his eyes looking away form his fellow Yami, "I am not surprised Bakura, not by you being back or you being here." He knew his voice was betraying him, but he did not care. Bakura was like Kaiba, so inconsiderate of other's feelings it amazed him.

Bakura crossed his arms, pale brows furled, "_Alright_ what's the game hm? I'm the one who plays mind games, not you, so why bother? You're _not_ all that good."

"I am not trying to play with you, I am…I want to know what I was. Being with Yugi reminds me of everything I have lost, and how no matter how _hard_ I try I cannot exist in this world." Yami trembled, "With or without him."

Bakura gapped, Yami and Yugi preached unity to the heavens just what had happened while he had clawed his way back? "Phar…Yami I know I'm not _normally_ someone you should listen to, but I do know the feeling. You and Yugi may be two parts of the same soul, but you cannot live the same life forever. It will destroy you both in time."

Yami looked up at the pale youth in surprise, he was not one to sympathize with his enemies or anyone other then Ryou, and that had taken a lot of work. "Why care? You want to destroy me…don't you?" The last time they had squared off that had been the other's goal, but even a Yami's goals could change, even if change seemed so hard.

Bakura snorted, blowing wild bangs from his dark eyes in a huff, "I may have _deserved_ that _but_ I'm capable of caring, I just don't do much of it." Pale fingers tapped a black clad arm, "I'm not sure what I want to do with you, my goal was simple, collect the Sennen Items. Later it meant helping you since you and your good twin attract them, that way I could watch what they did before trying to take them. But now…Maybe what was good in me that did not become Ryou has finally reared it's ugly head, but I can stand you. Bloody Hell no wonder Kaiba snaps all the time, it's so _annoying_."

Yami could not help but smile a bit, he had fought hard to get Kaiba to be as civil as he was, he had not really tried with Bakura, he had just written him off. "Well Kaiba can stand me, but the gumi is still scared of him, so it is not all bad. Bakura, may I ask you something?"

"Fine, if you _must_ then ask," Bakura muttered, turning up his noise at him, dark eyes closed.

"If you were freed what would you do?" Yami knew he had to have thought about it, Bakura was like a stray neko, he wanted to remain free and proud.

"Well there is sucking Marik kicking and screaming from Malik, the bugger _really_ pissed me off. I won't _pretend_ I'm safe to let lose, like Kaiba I will do what I want and the world be damned." Bakura shook his head, lose mane shifting as it fell along his back once more, "Once past scores are settled I'm not sure what I will do. Perhaps return to tomb robbing, the world is ripe with lost plunder I can take."

"The world does not need another ruler, and I cannot protect my friends forever, not even Yugi, he will fall in love and leave me behind. It makes me wonder if all of this is meaningless, all we feel may very well fade just as our memories have." Yami trembled hugging himself, "We are phantoms, not dead or alive, able to feel but unable to act, why was fate so cruel to us? What did we do to deserver this _half_ life?" The pharaoh cried out, falling to his knees with his hands limp at his sides and his head down, ignoring the shadow Bakura cast from behind him.

"Listen to you, how _weak_ you have become to cry about something you have no control over. I am _evil,_ I do not care about memories, only scores to settle." Bakura leaned down, hands on the other's shoulders, "I owe you, while you may have been to one to make me this way, you have tried to lock me away _many_ times. Tell me _Ra,_ don't you fear _Apophis_ striking while you are weak?" He cooed in Yami's ear, he could feel the trembling of the Pharaoh under his hands and it made him smile as he tilted his head, "Ignoring me will _not_ work you know?" Whispered words were followed by a teasing blow of air, getting Yami to jerk getting yet another smile.

"What are you doing?" Yami demanded, turning to glare at the pale youth behind him, he had watched some Television, but he was still confused by other's behavior. Bakura was a deceptive creature by nature, all Yami loved games and Bakura had a taste for ones of the mind, but was he playing? "I am in _no_ mood to be toyed with, I will not be your mouse!" The former Pharaoh froze when pale fingers wiped his eyes, "Why?"

Bakura knelt on one knee before him, "I'm evil, _not_ devoid of all feeling like Kaiba pretends to be half the time. You look so lost, I feel too sorry for you to claw at you, weak or not. Does Yugi know you're out here crying?"

Yami shook his head, "No, he sleeps in his Soul Room, he's aware of nothing. I _can't_ let him know, he's so happy and I don't want to ruin that, but I cannot pretend, that is your talent." Red laced eyes looked down at a pale hand resting on smooth wood, "I feel such guilt keeping all this in, but it's better I suffer than he does."

"Ah the _ever_ noble Pharaoh, it's sweet but impractical, you can't go on like this, he will know or someone will take you out." Bakura tilted his head, "After all just because I'm being nice doesn't mean everyone else will."

"I know, but I don't see any way out of this. I can't live like this much longer and…there's no other way for our kind to exist. Maybe with all seven we could free ourselves, but I have no idea where Shadi is, and he has two." Yami slumped his shoulders, maybe if they combined forces they could find the other, but he didn't want to have to fight him to take his two.

"_Assuming_ I would help, I have two as well, and I have _problems_ with sharing and playing nice with others. My Item can do more then it could before, as I grow in power so does it, and I've done a bit of soul collecting while locked away. Lumis and Umbra say hello by the way." Bakura sneered, very soon he would have the power needed to try something he had been wanting to try for quite some time.

"A deal can be made and you can always steal the Ring and Eye back. I shouldn't be here, I need to get back home before Yugi worries, he'll wonder why I'm speaking with you." Yami placed his hands on smooth wood, but did not stand, he barely tried he felt so drained it was as if it was not worth moving.

"Perhaps, but we're talking, not yelling, that should pacify him, if not blame a spell," Bakura suggested, leaning close and tilting his head to look at Yami's down turned face. "You know the chill here will make him sick if you sit here too long pass dark?"

Yami looked up, he was so close it was strange, normally his mind would scream run or fight, but neither voice was all that loud. "Why would you care, Yugi sealed you the first time, do you owe him too?"

Bakura smiled, "Hm…good point, but he was only trying to save his friends, I can't stay that mad at him, he's just _too_ cute, like a little kitten." Pale fingers toyed with golden locks, "Unlike you Sunset Pharaoh, you are naive but not innocent."

Yami swallowed, Bakura's accented voice was almost a purr, he was confused by the feeling he felt hearing it. He had never felt the combination of fear and thrill before, and they had faced each other many times in two lives. "You are neither," He reminded him, brushing his hand away, fingers slipping easily through gold, Yami knew enough to not want him to get any closer. He stood, looking down at Bakura, he needed to get away from him and think, no mater how inviting he may seem he was no more than a serpent or feline, depending on his mood. "Thank you for your concern, but I am going now."

Bakura stood, catching Yami as he pitched forward with one arm, chuckling, "Swimming at night is fun, but come now _with_ clothes?" His teasing tone was followed by a smirk as he righted the shorter Yami, pale fingers curled around his bare upper arms, "My, my you are a _weak_ little mouse today aren't you?"

"I am _no_ mouse!" Yami snapped, pushing him away before slumping against him, "Gods I can't fight you like this." He frowned, eyes closing, he had no idea what Bakura would do, he was Set if any god, chaotic at best.

"I would _not_ bellow _too_ loudly little one, be thankful I want your Item won not stolen or I would take it and drop you into the waves." Bakura swept him into his arms, chuckling when the weakened Yami tried to get away, "Relax, I'll see that you two get home, consider it a thank you for watching over Ryou while I was gone."

Yami stopped struggling, something in the tone was believable and he had no real strength left to fight him. "I will, and I will always watch over Ryou for you, without him you cannot exist as you do." He allowed his head to lull against Bakura's shoulder surprised with himself for just trusting so easily, a tone could lie, he could sound just like Ryou if he wished.

"I'm comfortable as I am, Ryou and I have an agreement. I don't feed on the gumi, he doesn't fight me every turn, it works for both of us." Bakura walked into the shadows as though they were his second home, glancing down he noticed the Pharaoh had fallen asleep in his arms. He shook his head with a smile, weakness brought strange actions it seemed, Yami was willing to trust he wouldn't take advantage of him as he slept. '_You're lucky you are good with bets, if I was in any other mood I would just very well take what I wanted from you. I wonder if you would even mind really, strange what comes to you sometimes isn't it?'_

**FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE**

Yami groaned, opening his eyes sitting up with a start, "My room!" Turning he found the Puzzle on the nightstand safe and sound, which confused him even more. '_Why Bakura_?'

"Yami are you alright? You slept for a long time" Yugi asked, his ghostly form seating itself on the bed much as Yami tended to do, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do you know anything about what happened after we left Ishizu?" Yami asked, unsure if Yugi had been aware of Bakura at all, since he had fallen asleep their link had not told him.

Yugi shook his head slowly, clearly worried, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing you need worry about. What time is it Aibou?" Yami asked, he couldn't really sense the movement of time in this world, he often wondered if it was because he had was out of practice or because time meant nothing now.

"It's about three in the morning last I checked, and that wasn't too long ago. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Yugi asked, his Yami still looked tired form Ishizu's spell, if he needed to rest then he should.

"No, I think I've slept enough just now. You rest, the gumi will worry if you aren't as chipper as usual," Yami reminded him absently.

Yugi giggled, "You sounded just like Bakura. Good night Yami."

"Rest well Yugi," Yami watched him fade before he stood snatching the cordless phone dialing a number by heart.

**FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE**

Bakura yawned, tossing a damp towel to the glass coffee table, black button down hanging limply from his pale frame. Turning when he heard the phone, he frowned sure he was hearing things, but when it rang again he snatched it and reclined on the couch, "Yes whoever you are?"

"I knew you would still be awake," Yami said, absently looking up at the nearly full moon, "Are you busy?"

"Not at all my dear Pharaoh, I am, _however_ a bit damp. Now _why_ are you calling little old me when all you _good_ _guys_ should be in bed?" Bakura cooed as he stretched, it was very unlike Yami to call let alone so late, it peaked his interest.

"I wanted to thank you for returning me and not taking anything," Yami answered softly he knew Yugi's grandfather should be asleep, but if he wasn't he didn't need him listening in.

"_Mmm_…I don't think that is all, but do _not_ go getting use to it. I am _not_ planning on switching sides or anything," Bakura smirked as he stared up at the ceiling, he was curious to see if he was right or not.

"No, that is it," Yami informed him, not wanting to think too much about why Bakura had said what he had.

"Are you sure you did not call just to hear my voice, while you gaze up at the moon, _my_ _Pharaoh_?" Bakura asked, playing with the phone cord absently, damp hair acting like a pillow.

Yami placed a hand on the cool glass, how had he known he had been looking at the moon? "Why would I do that?"

Bakura chuckled, "I think the lady doth protest too much," He quoted, amused it was so nice to be right.

"What lady? What are you talking about?" Yami demanded, once again the other was confusing him more then he should have been able to.

"It is a quote, I suggest you try _reading_ more," Bakura suggested, it wasn't that hard really. "At any rate it means I don't believe you. No, I think you _like_ hearing my voice."

Yami blushed slightly, "Maybe I do, what does that matter?"

Bakura smiled knowingly even though there was no one there to know but him, "Sometimes I wonder if you were alive when you drew breath with your _own_ lungs. Were you thinking of me while you were moon gazing?"

Yami bit his lip looking down, ashamed of being read so easily from so far away, "You were kind to me today."

"True," Bakura allowed, he had been kind, "but that was not solely why was it? Tell me what you were thinking?"

Yami curled his fingers on the glass, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what _exactly_?" Bakura asked just to toy with him, "Take you home? Leave your prison? Kissed you good bye?"

Yami blushed, "You lie," even as he said it he knew he had been tricked, blushing even redder at a laugh he knew so well.

"Yes I do, _and_ yes I did lie just then very good, _too_ _bad_ you betrayed yourself," Bakura chuckled, it was just too easy.

"Betrayed?" Yami asked, he knew he should just hang up so why did he keep talking? Was it because Bakura knew something he was desperate to know as well, or was it just the sound of his soft accented voice that kept him on the line?

"You wished I had do you not?" Bakura was curious to see if Yami would lie, he would know, but that didn't mean the other wouldn't try.

"I…part of me does, the other is glad you didn't," Yami turned from the window. "You're trying to confuse me as always. You started then, being so nice and getting so close."

"I'm only trying to get you to see the _truth_ right before you, it is not my fault you're as _blind_ as Kaiba." Bakura shook his head, Kaiba was such a clever young man, but so blind to the fact he cared for Jounouchi and Jounouchi for him, ah humans.

"Truth?" Yami frowned before leaning back against the glass, looking away from the bed, "You care little for truth."

"I care _little_ for much my _dear_ Pharaoh, but tell me truly that some part of you did not enjoy my closeness, and I shall speak no more of it." Bakura knew he couldn't, the former Pharaoh was starved for affection, Yugi received so much, but Yami so very little.

"I…I can't, even if it was only a new way to confuse me, I can't say that. Damn you Bakura why are doing this to me?" Yami demanded, "When will you leave me be?"

"_You_ _called_ _me,_ thank _you_ very much," Bakura reminded him sighing softly. "Yami did you ever think, for a minute, I am not trying to trick or confuse you…_alright_ confuse you that much?"

Yami gaped at the empty bed, "You care for no one but yourself, Ryou is proof of that."

"Now if that were true Honda would be _dead_ as you know, Mokuba would be my new from, Ryou gone, and you would have never have had this conversation." Bakura sighed, "_Even_ Kaiba cares about someone _everyone_ thinks he hates. Can't I be nice to you without it being a trick?"

Yami was silent, Bakura was deceptive, but was he also capable of kindness? Was it wrong to think every single thing he did had alterative motives behind them? "No, but you can't blame me for not trusting you at your word."

"Unless it is a pack no I wouldn't. If Kaiba can be civil I don't see the harm in it, after all I will come for you last." Bakura could get Ishizu easily, Shadi would be a trick, but that was what made the game fun after all.

"Why must we fight? I will help you if you want to be free of Ryou, you needn't fight me for what I will offer willingly." Yami wanted to be free of Yugi, the young man had suffered so much because of him straining his body, with his own Yugi would be safer.

Bakura frowned slightly, "Perhaps not, but accepting help is not my style, nor is it Kaiba's. I will protect you as far as keeping other's from claiming your Item, beyond that I make no promises."

"Thank you, even if you are doing it for yourself more than me," Yami gazed up at the moon and sighed softly. "Can we talk like this again?"

Bakura chuckled softly, "Perhaps Little Pharaoh, but not tonight, you need your sleep or Yugi will fret."

Yami knew he was right, he had to end this soon as always, moments in his life were but moments. "Yes, he will. Rest well Bakura, life proves to be less empty and lonely when you are rested."

"I'm sure it is. I'll keep that in mind, until next we speak," Bakura replaced the phone, not waiting for the other's reply, he rarely did wait for other people. Sighing softly he closed his eyes, smiling just a little, being nice wasn't as hard as he had assumed it would be.

"Until then…Bakura." Yami lowered the phone, closing his eyes as he turned from the moon, walking up to the bed. Returning the phone he laid down returning to his Item's world he sat down on this throne, "Whenever that will be."

**FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE**

Yugi smiled as he talked with his friends as he always did when they all left school. They walked down the stairs and stopped beside them, Jounouchi leaning against them as he often did. Yami floated just beyond the laughing group, he screened over those walking down the stairs, searching for one face above all. He caught sight of Kaiba as he walked out, turning when the gumi called out to him. The dark eyed CEO nodded to them before walking off, he had things to do, but acknowledging them was a good start in the Yami's mind. Sighing softly he turned from the stairs, while it was nice to see Kaiba and his gumi getting along, his face was not the one he had been looking for. "Ba there ya are little buddy!" Jounouchi called out waving the second he caught sight of the while pale locks.

Ryou smiled as he joined them, returning their various greetings quickly. "So are we up for anything tonight? If so when and where?"

Yami watched the pale youth, he knew it was only Ryou, but he was happy to see his sweet natured friend smiling. –_Aibou are we doing anything?-_

"Well we could study?" Yugi answered both questions at once, "But there is only one test on Monday."

Anzu nodded, "True. I'm going dancing tonight, I found a new club to try out." She smiled having looked forward to it all day, though she doubted anyone else would come.

"Shizuka already roped me into taking her to Otogi's for duel practice tonight. We should do the study thing Sunday since it's suppose to be so hot out. Hey Bakura, you have AC right?" Honda asked from where he was standing to Jounouchi's right, he could have sworn the other did.

"Yes, Sunday is fine by me," Ryou answered, before rummaging through his bag. "I will need to pick up a few things though."

"Well see ya's Sunday then," Jounouchi said pushing off from the wall and heading home with a wave behind him.

"I should get going too, don't want to be late picking Shizuka up. Ja!" Honda called running off as well to catch up with the blonde.

"I'll call you both tomorrow we should hang out. I have a few places in mind we all might like. Bye now," Anzu smiled, waving as she turned and walked away form both pairs of men, thinking about what she would wear that night.

"Well life moves on. Yugi I will check back with you tomorrow as well, so if the gumi needs anything can you make a list?" Ryou asked, looking up from the small notebook he had been jotting things down in.

"No problem. You want any company shopping?" Yugi wasn't needed for a few more hours at home and he hated shopping alone.

Ryou smiled, "I wouldn't mind, but are you not needed at home?" Yugi sometimes had to rush home because of the Kame game shop, they all knew that.

"No…I think. Grandpa didn't say anything." Yugi frowned, "It's on the way."

"That it is. So tell me how did Yami like seeing the city he protects safe and sound yesterday?" Ryou asked as they started walking, it was nice just talking to his friends sometimes.

**FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE**

Yami frowned, looking outside, Yugi was taking a bath so he was alone with his thoughts, as pleasant as they were. He glared at the phone, yet another thing he could not touch in this world so different from his own. All he wanted to do was talk to Bakura, Kaiba was one of them now, there was hope for his fellow Yami. Hope was a dangerous thing, he knew that, but he could not help it, he wanted to talk and do so now. When the phone rang he jumped before glaring at it once more, annoyed with the machine. "Hey Yugi! It's just me checking in. I was thinking of this new water park for tomorrow? It's having a grand opening tomorrow and I thought it could be fun. I e-mailed you the details. Call me back when you can? I love this song! Ja!" Anzu hung up excited about a song Yami did not know, not that he knew many. Sighing softly he sat down on the bed, hands folded between his knees, head bowed. '_Even if he did call I couldn't talk to him, I can't even touch the phone.'_

"Hey Yami! I'm going to do a little exploring, you wanna come?" Yugi asked entering his room towel moving through his hair.

"I will stay out here in case anyone calls for you," Yami answered softly looking up. With Yugi exploring he could use the body to call, and he could say Bakura was Ryou if he returned.

Yugi nodded, "Anzu probably will a few times, maybe Ryou to. I'll try not too be too long, but if I'm gone for longer then two hours come get me?"

"Of course," Yami agreed before closing his eyes and taking control, reaching for the phone he dialed a number. "Anzu that sounds fun, I will take a closer look when I can and pass the idea around. Have fun." Hanging up he dialed another number, "Hello Bakura."

**FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE FRIEND OR FOE**

Chapter one is over now. Go read something else. Shoo!


End file.
